


Lily

by ariicos



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn, Romance, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariicos/pseuds/ariicos
Summary: A nervous Jack loses is virginity to a tomboyish tavern girl. This is tastefully written erotica where both parties are consenting. It takes place sometime in the season 1-4 Era. Lemon, drug/alcohol content, violence. Enjoy!





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the old SJ episodes re-kindled my love for this sweet boy. This is a shameless self-insert, and I apologize for nothing.  
> I'm going to include a recipe at the end of each chapter. Thanks for reading! :D

“Did ye’ hear?! Samurai Jack is in town! OUR town!!”

Of course I heard. It would have been impossible not to hear with the way everyone was carrying on and making a fuss. Apparently, he arrived on foot early this morning. Shortly after, our main streets had broken into light-hearted chaos. I couldn’t blame them for acting this way since not much happened around here. We were fortunate in that way. While the ladies donned their best clothes and shopkeepers bustled about jovially, I was concerned for our safety.

Our tiny town next to our little lake was quaint but not rich in resources. We had what we needed to live comfortably, but there was no gold, no oil, not even land suitable for developing into a larger city. Because of our homeland’s relative mediocrity, we were overlooked by Aku and his armies as a waste of time. We had nothing he wanted, at least until now. Few places like our home were left on Earth, and I feared we would have nowhere to go if Aku ransacked our town looking for the Samurai. While I too was rooting for his success and eagerly following his adventures, I hoped his chapter here would be a short one.

“I wonder where he’ll hunker down for the night? We are the best inn in town, ye know.”

The smug, gruff man chatting away at me while I was lost in thought was called Griff. He was a kind soul, albeit not the brightest I’d ever met. He’d been working at the Broken Antler Inn since I was a little girl, years before I started my glamourous career of taking orders and waiting tables.

“Best out of two, you old coot,” I jested back at him, “And we’re not competing with much, The Stone’s Throw is notorious for bed bugs and cold food.” A smile bloomed on his face. He was quite a bit shorter than I was. I spent the rest of the late morning listening to Griff’s stories and “deep” thoughts. My broom kicked up dust specks that danced in the sun’s intrusive rays. They streamed obnoxiously into the poorly lit room. The interior of our main hall and common area was made of almost exclusively dark brown wood from the trees that lined our town. Some of the locals said “At night, when the fires were lit and the world outside was dark, it was like sitting in the comfortable embrace of a God.” I found this description overdramatic, but it was a very cozy place to have dinner and a few drinks.

-x-

The rays of sunlight that were now streaming through the windows on the opposite side of the main room had taken on a golden hue, signaling mid-afternoon. As if on cue, the bell hanging from the front door jingled and a few pairs of feet shuffled inside. Griff scuttled behind the bar while I ducked behind the stairs to check my appearance in the full-length mirror. I usually preferred to tie my hair back and wear trousers instead of a dress, but pretty girls with pretty braided hair made more tips than tomboys did. After the necessary primping, I replaced my dusty cleaning apron with a fresh white one and rounded the corner to start my shift.

Coworkers and customers streamed in, either moving lazily to one of our tables or armchairs or darting quickly to the back to change and start their shifts. After a few hours, night had fallen and the tavern area of the inn had gathered quite the crowd. No doubt hoping to catch a glimpse of our elusive hero, I thought. 

I couldn’t imagine what it must be like to be Jack, to not only be chased by bounty hunters and Aku himself but also fans and countless women. I snerked to myself that last thought. I’d seen the wanted posters, a man that famous and that handsome must be absolutely drowning in women.

At least he has that, I thought, carefully placing dinners on my tray so they would balance well as I carried them to their destinations. They smelled good, and I found myself daydreaming about the end of my shift and the meal I would receive as part of my payment. 

I was grateful for my skillful balancing act when the entire tavern froze. I had to stop short to avoid colliding with a customer, and the food shifted but remained intact and I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn’t bothered to look in the direction everyone was staring in until I heard a sound that was brand new and yet somehow easy to pinpoint.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Samurai Jack’s head was bowed as he entered the tavern. The crowd parted for him like the sea in an old myth, and his face was hidden by a large straw hat. It was only after he sat (Cross-legged, on the floor) next to a fireplace on the side of the room that the dull chatter resumed. It sounded as if someone had pressed play on a paused stereo.

I saw Bard, a tall man with a stately, gentleman-like look and tidy red hair was ushering Marceline towards Jack. Bard was our floor manager. He was an intelligent man with great ideas, but his downfall was his lack of ability to read people’s emotions. 

“Marceline, PLEASE! It’s important that this goes well, and I want our prettiest girl on the job.” We weren’t a brothel, but an attractive wait staff could be crucial to the survival of businesses like this. Marceline was as beautiful as she was sweet, but she was easily rattled and often panicked if a customer interaction didn’t go exactly by the books. She was clearly nervous about waiting on him, but not because he was intimidating. Whoever got to speak to him would definitely be bullied by the city girls who had moved here with their families. Most of them were nice, but unfortunately some of them had become bored with our small town and resorted to torturing other girls for entertainment.

I volunteered as tribute. The local women already said terrible things about my height, the way I dressed, the way I talked and acted…. One of them even went so far as to say I was neither a man or a woman, and between my legs was nothing but smooth skin. Luckily my breasts were prominent enough to dispel this last rumor and I avoided public persecution as a “freak”. These townsfolk were definitely the opposite of accepting when it came to queer, dark skinned, or different from their idea of the “status quo.”

Bard massaged his temples at me. 

“Fine. Take care of him,” He snapped, “And be NICE.” I responded with a look that said of course I would be nice, I’m not an idiot.

Sensing my approach, Jack turned to look at me when I was five paces away from him.

“Hot water please,” He said flatly. His voice was quiet but oddly well projected. It reached my ears easily through the buzz of tavern. I lingered for a moment, expecting him to order food as well, but he only gave me silence and a small smile.

Four or five cups of hot water later, my shift ended and I tore my apron off in a hurry, shaking the girly braids out of my hair. Practically leaping over the barstools and sitting down, I grabbed the mug of beer Griff had waiting for me. 

“What d’ya want fer dinner?” he asked unenthusiastically.

“The Chicken!” I responded brightly after a few deep gulps. We were serving a new dish, chicken marinated in lemon juice, rosemary, and garlic. It was fantastic.

The second my food was set in front of me, I saw Bard motioning with his thumb to “move it”. We were supposed to leave the bar stools open for customers, so I scanned the tavern for somewhere to sit. The crowds filled every table and chair I could see, and the only available space was on the floor, next to the Samurai.

This time he didn’t turn as I approached. After awkwardly looming over him for a moment, I cleared my throat.

“I’m sorry, is it alright if I sit down?” 

He responded silently with a nod and a small scooch to the side so I would have more room to sit. Compared to his silence, I felt like the small sounds my fork made against my plate were as loud as nails being hammered. After a while my urge to break the quiet tension become overwhelming, and I spoke.

“You’re not going to eat anything?” I asked. “If money’s a problem I could –“

He lifted his hand to stop me mid-sentence. I guess money wasn’t a problem. 

“You are right. I should eat. What is it you had?” His voice was so quiet, yet it pierced easily through the ambient noise. How did he do that?

“Chicken,” I replied. His body tensed for a moment at that word.

“I will have the soup,” He said with strange decidedness. Whatever floats your boat, buddy, I thought as I braced myself to stand up and get it for him. Before I could get a foot flat on the floor, the Samurai was on his feet and on his way to the bar. He returned a few minutes later with a steaming bowl and ate in silence. By this point I was sure there was no hope of a conversation so I pulled a book out of my bag and immersed myself in it. I thought I saw Jack’s eyes shift in my direction a few times, but wrote if off as a mirage of peripheral vision.

“What is that book?” His voice rang through the crackling of the fire and started me a little. 

“It’s called Harry Potter and The Sorcerer’s Stone.” I said. “It’s a very old story, but it’s remained popular for centuries.”

Jack’s eyes met mine for the first time in this entire interaction. They reminded me of Jet stones, dark black and absorbing more light than they reflected. They danced with something I couldn’t identify. 

“What is this story about?” He asked. His tone had changed slightly, he seemed genuinely interested in the book. I thought that was odd, most men I talked to wanted to tear the book from my hands so my attention would be focused solely on them. 

“It’s about a boy who’s magical, but he doesn’t know it. He lives with his aunt and uncle, who are horrible to him, until one day a man comes to take him away to a magic school.”

Jack looked quite concerned about this last bit. 

“A man came to take him away? Is that not kidnapping?” 

I laughed.

“I guess it makes more sense in the story. Here-” I held out the book to him. “You can have it.”

Jack took the book from my hand and looked at it carefully. He examined it as though I had just given him a rare artifact, a text printed on solid gold. 

“This is a very generous gift,” He said, a bit breathy with happiness. “Thank you.” He turned to me and offered a genuine smile. It seemed like he was shining. He’d laid waste to entire armies, yet somehow held on to an aura of god-like purity. I wondered if he was real, and if humans like him could even exist.

In the midst of my pondering, Jack stood up and turned to leave. He still held my book in both hands. 

“Goodnight,” he bade me with a small bow, and made his way to the key master. I saw several girls become rather excited at the notion he would be sleeping here. They pulled out their purses and counted their money to see if they could afford to stay a night as well. 

I made my way to the staff rooms, a set of tiny living quarters at the end of the hall past the guest rooms. It wasn’t much, but it only cost a small stipend of my paycheck to live here and it was much safer than living in a small house in town. Although we were generally safe from Aku’s wrath, we faced problems with looters who were not above rape and murder. Even if they attacked us here, at least there would be a big group to fight them off.

Selecting another title from my unorganized book stack, I reclined on my cot and read. Eventually sleep began to tug at my eyelids, and I removed my clothes and snuffed the lamp. Blue light from the full moon poured through my window. It was pretty, but it made it hard to fall asleep. I found my mind wandering back to the Samurai, and not soon after my blood pooling between my legs.

I thought about his voice and his eyes, and how one could sense the duality of his kind soul and deadliness with a blade. I parted my legs a bit and reached between them, pressing on my clit lightly. As I continued, my naked body began to sweat in the wool blankets and I cast them to the side. 

A few minutes of building pleasure and shortness of breath later, my door creaked open and I sat up abruptly, legs still parted and fingers still pressed between them. A sleep-frumpled Samurai stepped into the blue light of the moon, a few strands of hair falling out of their place and into his eyes. His gi was untied and held closed around his middle by one hand. Our eyes met for the second time and the groggyness drained from his face to be replaced by horror and humiliation. His wide eyes flicked from mine to the lower half of my exposed body. Even in the low light I could see deep blush blossoming across his cheeks. Being a man of a polite nature, I expected him to turn away and leave without a word but his eyes remained glued on my bits. We remained like this for what felt like an eternity. It was probably about 30 seconds.

Unsure of what to do, I laid back onto my pillow and resumed. Jack’s entire body tensed up and his gaze shifted to the floor. It darted back up to me occasionally. 

“Well, are you going to join me?” I asked, a bit surprised at the boldness of my own words, “Or are you just going to stand there?”

Jack seemed to panic internally.

“I- uh, I took the wrong hallway after using the restroom,” He looked around my room as though looking for an escape route, even though my door was ajar behind him.

How cute, I thought, He fights Aku so bravely but he’s scared of a naked woman. I took his appearance in as he stood in my tiny quarters, so flustered he couldn’t match answers to their respective questions. I didn’t press him further, if he didn’t feel comfortable climbing into bed with me I wouldn’t coerce him. I continued to circle my fingers lazily over my clit, my arousal recovering from the startling interruption. Jack was less shy about watching me as the seconds ticked by, his eyes glued to my moving fingers. When he began to shift his weight awkwardly and fidget with his gi, I knew he was feeling the same way I was.

I gestured with my free hand for him to come closer and after a moment’s hesitation he did. I patted the mattress next to me and he followed my wordless instructions, kneeling in front of my open legs. His hands were tense on his thighs. Grapping his index and middle fingers with my free hand, I pulled his hand toward me and replaced the fingers I had between my legs with his. He froze for a few seconds, but then copied my technique exactly. Applying light pressure, he made small, slow circles over my skin. I had just enough time to mentally praise his intelligence for figuring this out so quickly before the pleasant stimulation began to cloud my thoughts. His hands were strong and his fingers rough from an outdoor lifestyle, and the callouses pricked at my senses the way my soft fingers couldn’t. 

A mix of panic and arousal was painted on Jack’s face. I wondered why, we were both adults who had done adult things before. Hadn’t we…?

“What’s wrong, Samurai?” My uncharacteristically teasing voice surprised me again. “Never done something like this before?”  
“I…um… yes, but never with another person.” He spoke barely above a whisper, his embarrassment obvious. 

At first I was surprised to learn he was still a virgin, but on a second thought it made sense. I heard the stories. Aku attacked his people when he was a child, and he was flung into years intensive training right away. Then, he was forced to come to our shitty time period. Sex had probably been pretty low on his list of priorities. 

His words replayed in my head; Never with another person. The thought of Jack masturbating, his breath coming in short gasps and his face skewed with pleasure, absolutely floored me. Fingers grasping at the sheets, my body tightened and my hips pressed up into his hand.

He had let go if his gi at this point and it had fallen open, exposing his well-muscled body and curious cloth-wrap underwear. The tip of his cock, flushed red with blood and just barely visible above the white fabric, twitched against his abs next to his left hipbone.

 

I sat up, my face close to his. Tucking a couple fingers under the fabric at his right hipbone, I slid them toward his erection. He took a sharp inhale, closed his eyes, and withdrew his hand that had been massaging me. He didn’t ask me to stop. His abs moved in and out with his shallow breaths as my fingers brushed across them. When they reached their destination, I withdrew them from the garment. Jack’s eyes shot open when I pressed my index finger into the tip. I moved it in circles, spreading the bead of moisture that had formed. 

When his eyes fell closed again and his hips began to rock back and forth involuntarily, I reached into his underwear. Wrapping my hand around him, I gave it a firm squeeze.

“Ah!-“ 

A breathy exclamation escaped him and he covered his mouth his hand. Although his face was wracked with shame, his hips pushed against my touch with more force than before. His body fell forward and he braced himself his hands. They pressed into the cot, making deep indents in the mattress on both sides of me. His thighs were flush against mine while I stroked him and is head hung low. If he was trying to hide his face from me, he was failing. His brow was furrowed and his skin glistened with perspiration in the moonlight. More strands of black hair had come loose and dangled in front of my face. They smelled of rain, bamboo, and a hint of lemongrass. Is this what the forests of Japan smelled like after a storm? It was intoxicating. Heat pooled between our bodies, our most sensitive parts barely an inch apart. 

In a surge of confidence fueled by his pounding heart, Jack rutted his hips against mine. The base of his erection pressed against me and I could feel his pulse thundering, even through the fundoshi. He seemed to find this friction more satisfying than my hand, but I was becoming a bit impatient. I gave the gi a little push. It fell from his shoulders and landed in a heap around his thighs. He kicked it away without a thought. With one swift movement the undergarment was also gone, landing on the floor with a whispered swish. I relaxed my legs into a wider position and arched my back, trying to signal to him that I wanted more.

He seemed to catch on because his confidence disappeared as soon as it had manifested. He reverted to a fumbling, nervous virgin at the thought of being inside me. I placed my hand on the side of his face and caressed his cheekbone with my thumb in an attempt to steady him.

“Is it alright?” He inquired timidly. I couldn’t stifle my giggles as his ridiculous question. “What is so funny?!” He demanded, sounding a little hurt that I was laughing at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just you look so cute like that, asking me if I’m alright” His eyes narrowed at me, not understand how I found any of this very serious sexual business cute or funny. “It’s fine, go ahead.”

I felt him position himself over my entrance, and before I could take a breath he thrust his entire length inside me, hard. 

My next breath came as a hissed inhale. My heels dug into the bed and my hands pushed into the mattress instinctively as my body tried to move away from him and create more space.

“OW!!”

“What is it? Are you hurt?” Pain clouded my thoughts and made his voice seem far away, but it subsided quickly. I offered him a weak smile.

“You’re big. I wasn’t ready.” My ragged breath allowed me to speak only in brief sentences. “Try to start slowly.” He opened his mouth to apologize but I spoke again before he could. “It’s alright. You didn’t know.”

By now I had adjusted to the feeling of him inside me. He was of average length, but he was thick and very hard. He was far from my first but I still felt the strain of taking him fully. I wrapped my hands around the back of his arms and pulled him down to me. Bracing his weight on his elbows, he covered me. His well-muscled shoulder blocked my vision and the smell of lemongrass filled my senses. I turned my head and placed a soft-lipped kiss under his earlobe, then on it, then halfway up his ear. I felt him pulsate inside me.

“Hahh…” he breathed. 

His movements were barely noticeable at first. His hips tucked and pressed into mine, and then relaxed. While I was used to more assertive sex, this gentle motion brought a numbness to my body and made my head feel dizzy. It was sweet and tortuous at the same time, and it wasn’t long before he became more intense. I buried my hands in his hair, further disheveling it.

In a dream-like haze, I felt Jack’s upper body lift away from mine. He held himself up with his hands now and stared intently at my half-lidded eyes. His hair was all but undone, and just a small loop of his original bun remained. The rest fell in waves over his shoulders and around his face. His eyes reminded me of obsidian now, still black but glossy and shining in the blue light. They still danced, but the song was something completely different now. Innocence and curiosity had been replaced with hunger and wanting, and he took me in a lustful open-mouthed kiss while his thrusts became more powerful. His kissing was inexperienced but neat, and before long a physical conversation began between our tongues.

Then he unexpectedly pulled away and rocked back into kneeling position. Still inside me, he slid his hand under my ass and lifted, rotating my whole body about 45 degrees. The hand moved to my thigh and he squeezed at the flesh there. His other hand went flat on the mattress and he leaned over me, this time further away. His brow furrowed again and he drove heavily into me. His severity told me his climax was near. 

“Jack!”I called out, feeling sparks in my g-spot and grasping my pillow.  
“Ahh!” He responded, quickening his pace. I found myself wishing I knew is real name.

We moaned in unison, little gasps and sounds of “Ah! Ah!” echoing around the room with the sound of slapping skin.

His girth was impressive and I was beginning to feel sore from the friction, but the knot balling in my belly begged me to continue. With ragged breath, Jack lost his rhythm. His rutting became erratic, and shortly after he crumbled. His hair fell in my eyes and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. 

“Please,” He begged breathlessly before burying his face in my neck.

I could feel the intensity of his orgasm. He throbbed inside me and I came as well, my climax peaking as his subsided. My walls tightened and relaxed around him and a hot and wet feeling filled me, dripping down between us.

He kept his face in my neck for a while, catching his breath. He was still hard when he pulled out and gasped a little, oversensitive from orgasm. I received a quick peck before he began to dress himself. Feeling a chill, I reached for an oversized shirt that had been mixed in with my blankets.

“Come to my room with me,” He said, almost ordering me. All of the nervousness he carried before seem to have drifted away. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me toward him, pressing our clothed bodies together. He moved his lips close to my ear and whispered, 

“Please.” 

I felt some of the strength drain from my legs. How could I say no to him?

He led me by the hand and collapsed into the larger bed, a sleepy look with a small smile on his face. Once I had climbed in beside him, he rolled over to me in a loose spooning position. He fell asleep quickly, but I remained awake for at least an hour, my heart pounding in my chest.

I opened my eyes the next morning to no Samurai and a single white lily on the pillow next to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Rosemary Lemon Chicken:
> 
> This is my own original recipe!
> 
> You need:  
> Chicken (obviously)  
> 2-3 lemons  
> fresh rosemary  
> Garlic (a lot, like 5-6 cloves)  
> White Onion (Minced, small amount)  
> Pinch of Salt, Pepper, Sugar
> 
> In a big plastic bag or container or whatever, throw in your chicken, juice the lemons over them, and add everything else. I don't measure anything, but you want the chopped garlic and rosemary to stick to all sides of the chicken. It's pretty easy to eyeball it.  
> Let it sit overnight. This is very important, if you cook it right away none of the flavor will have penetrated the chicken.  
> I usually grill mine but you can cook it in the pan or the oven, w/e.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
